Is It Possible?
by darkraven93
Summary: Is it possible for Raven to stay in the same room as Beast Boy for more than 5 minutes? The world may never know. Or will it?


[disclaimer: i own nothing in this story, except the words written in this order. please read

[Is it possible that Raven could endure Beast Boy's company for more than 5 minutes? The world will never know. Or will it?

_10 minutes, that's all I have to do, just 10 minutes of his company, then he'll leave me alone for a week. _

Raven was thinking about how bad it could be. _He could do anything. S_he thought to herself.

Beast Boy had been trying to get her to stay in the same room as him, for more than 5 minutes. Alone, together. And no books. "_Just 10 minutes," _he pleaded,"_that's all. I'll even leave you alone for a week and not bother you at all, if you just stay for 10 minutes."_

She sighed. It wasn't like she hated him (though it seemed like it), he was just too loud and too talkative for her.

When she finally said yes, he jumped, actually jumped, right of the seat where he was sitting. _Why would he be happy? He may have asked, but I wouldn't have thought him being this happy. _They made plans for this Friday, at 7-ish.

Raven stayed in her room all day, so it would be exactly 10 minutes that she would be with him. And besides, she needed to be alone for awhile if she was going to be alone with someone. When she finally came out, it was two minutes til 7. She walked out of her room, and saw arrows on the ground. She sighed, then followed them.

When the arrows ended, she was on the roof. It was a nice night, a warm breeze blowing her cape. She looked around, wondering why Beast Boy would send her up here. She felt a movement behind her. She turned, and saw him two feet away.

"I thought you would be more comfortable up here, then anywhere else." He said softly, his voice carried on the wind.

"I...Thank you. I appreciate the thought." She turned to look up at the water down below.

He stepped next to her, asking, "What would you do if I were not here, keeping you?"

"I would... I would stay. Whether there was someone here or not."

He didn't respond. She turned to look at him.

"And you?" She asked. "What would you do?"

"I would do the same." He replied, not looking at her.

She turned away from him, as she asked, "Why did you want me to come, if you're not saying anything?"

He looked at her. "You want me to say something? I would think that you wouldn't. You would want me to stay away and not bother you."

"Then what's the point of... of asking me?" She asked.

"Asking you what?"

"To spend ten minutes in your company." She was getting frustrated.

"I... I can not say."

"Why?" She replied angrily.

"Because you would not believe me. And I do not want to say."

"I do not understand. Why ask, why beg, why say anything when you say nothing and then won't tell me why you ask." She sounded confused, defeated.

He looked at her. She was staring off into the sea, trying not to let her emotions show. She was angry, but yet confused. He could see it.

"I... I'm sorry, Rae. I did not mean for this to happen like it has. I just wanted to be in your company for a bit, with you not yelling and angry at me. But, I have failed again. You can leave and I will still leave you alone for a week." He sat down on the edge.

She started walking away, then stopped. She felt guilty for always yelling at him and didn't want to go with him like this.

"Beast Boy... I'm sorry. You shouldn't have apologized. I was the one that should have. I shouldn't yell at you like I do. I..." She ran out of words.

She sat next to him, trying to keep calm. He looked at her, wondering why she thought she must apologize. And why she stopped.

He saw she was fighting for control over her emotions. He wanted to try to help her, but had no idea how. He got very frustrated over this.

"Just talk to me. About any, random things. That's how you can help." She said to him, understanding why he was angry. She didn't mean to read that, but he was feeling deeply, and he was so close to her. Too close.

They sat there for awhile, way past the 10 minutes. He talked about his life, and she said a bit about hers. Even when she had a firm grip on her feelings, they kept talking. He knew exactly when that time was, and when the others were coming back. They had come up awhile ago, saying there were going out to eat. Robin knew Raven and Beast Boy wouldn't come, but asked anyway. They declined, but Beast Boy did ask for them to bring Raven and him something.

Raven stayed silent. Finally, when they were gone, Raven started talking again. Beast Boy noticed, but said nothing about it to her.

Beast Boy knew they were coming, but kept it to himself. He and Raven came down from the roof when he saw her shaking from the chill in the air. That was 10 minutes ago. It took awhile to get her to leave. But finally she did, saving his butt from the beating it would have taken if Robin had seen them still up there.

Robin was a bit over-protective. Just a tad. It would have taken a little bit more than a tad to keep Robin from killing him, if Raven was still up there and cold. Because of him. Robin... yeah, he wouldn't have taken that well. _Thank you Raven. _

They came down two minutes before everyone came in.

Beast Boy had offered to make her something to eat, but she declined softly. She said something about waiting for the others to bring something. But he knew the truth. She didn't eat very much, if she ate anything at all.

When they came in, everything was very quiet and still. Raven, on the couch, reading as usual, and Beast Boy, making something to eat, also as usual, were silent. That was out of the norm for Raven, but for Beast Boy? That was crazy. Something must have happened.

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked, carefully. He didn't want to get in the middle of it if it was big. He certainly didn't want to be on Raven's bad side.

"Of course. You were expecting something amiss?" Raven replied.

"No. its just..." Robin started.

"Its so quiet." Starfire said, saving Robin from saying it.

Raven's eyebrow raised. "Is that a problem?" She asked. Beast Boy still hadn't said anything. He was trying not to laugh. _This is better than a comedy. _

"No, no, just different." Cyborg chirped in.

Raven nodded, and went back to reading. Beast Boy went over to the bags that Cyborg put on the counter. "_Steak? You brought back Steak? Why?" _Beast Boy yelled. Raven looked up, momentarily distracted by the yell.

"Beast Boy, it ain't for you. It's for me." Cyborg said calmly.

"Oh. Sorry." Beast Boy started back to the door. "I... uh... I think I'll go to bed now. Night."

"Beast Boy, wait." Cyborg said, following him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Just tired. See you tomorrow, Cy." And with that said, he walked away.

When Cyborg came back in, the others went back to whatever they were doing before the outburst. Raven silently got up and headed to her room.

"Not eating anything, Raven?" Robin said.

"I... I had something before you came. Night."

When she got to her room, she knew she had to talk to Beast Boy. _It's the least I can do. _She went up to his room, and knocked softly. She was greeted by a sleepy-looking green guy. "I... I wanted to know how you were." She said to his shoulder. She couldn't look him in the eye. She knew his outburst wasn't because of being tired. There was more to it. But she didn't know what.

"I'm fine. Can I go to bed now?" He said coldly. She took a step back, not expecting him to be so cold. She looked at him, wondering why he was, and then said icily, "I'm sorry to bother you. Good night." She turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm. "Rae... I'm-" She interrupted him.

"Let go. And don't call me Rae. Never call me that again." She walked to her room.

He followed. _How could I be so idiotic! She was finally not yelling at me, then I had to snap at her. She'll never like me. _

When they got to her room, she shut the door in his face. He turned into a mouse and went under her door. He wasn't going to let the night end like this. _She was so open this evening, and now I've messed it up. _

"Raven, please, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Why did you follow? Don't you want to sleep? Why bother saying anything? It means nothing to me." She said coldly.

"But, Raven, I didn't mean to..."

"If you didn't mean it, why say it?" She said, thawing a bit around the edges. _He sounds so upset, so distressed, like it would kill him if I didn't forgive him. _

"I..." He sighed. "I was upset at myself for blowing up in the kitchen, and was taking it out on anyone who came close enough to me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it to you. To anyone. I was just annoyed at myself. Please, please, forgive me." He looked her in the eyes.

She sighed. She was a bit annoyed that he came into her room, but also a bit flattered that he risked his entire being on this apology. "I forgive you." She said, after a moment of thought.

His eyes lit up. "Raven... I... Thanks."

She nodded. "You can call me Rae now. I'm sorry about that outburst."

"Really? I thought you didn't like being called Rae," he said, wondering where this came from.

"You like calling me that, for some unknown reason. So, if it makes you happy, then-" He interrupted her.

"But why? Why would you care if I like it or not?"

"Because you'll just keep saying it anyway, and I... I need to be okay with it, and this is the only way."

"I would have stopped calling you that, Rae, because you... I would respect what you decided. I don't call you Rae to annoy you, its just habit. But I would have stopped. That I know."

Raven was ready to throw Beast Boy out by the end of his little speech. It wasn't because of what he said, but that it was almost midnight. And she was tired.

"Beast Boy, do what you want. And if that is to finish this conversation, can it be tomorrow? It is late and I am tired."

"Of course. Sorry for keeping you up. Night Rae."

"Night Beast Boy." She said as he shut the door.

The next morning, most of the Titans were up at 8. Two were still in bed, trying to catch up on some of the sleep the lost.

Finally, they both came down, around the same time. Raven was going to the roof after she had some tea, and Beast Boy was going to do something, but he wouldn't tell.

Raven was on the roof again, looking at the water below. She felt someone next to her. She knew who, but said nothing.

"Rae, I..." Beast Boy started, but was stopped by Raven.

"I know what you are going to say."

_She knows. _"May I still say it?"

"Sure."

"Rae, I love you. I have for awhile now, but I didn't know how you would react."

She looked at him, with her heart in her eyes.

"I... I love you too." She whispered.

He turned her toward him. And leaned down to kiss her.

[should I write more? And thank you, bbiscute, for all your help! Please R & R. thanks!


End file.
